OBJECTIVE: To study the changes that occur in differentiated human epithelial cells accompanying transformation using morphological, chemical and physiological parameters. Further, to establish a system for transformation of human cells at will and to use such a system for estimating the likelihood of neoplastic transformation in vivo.